Training Lessons
by IVIoogle
Summary: Power in and of itself has its own perks, however knowledge and the element of surprise can be a devastating combo. Early training days! [Mikamin] [One-shot]


**A short one-shot with Armin training with Mikasa! I've grown quite fond of this ship, however small it may be. Really their dynamic together is very interesting and it just fits so well. I do still like MikaEre, but Mikamin & RivaMika have taken over!**

* * *

**Power vs Knowledge**

* * *

A body worth one hundred men. What was he supposed to expect when up against her? '_Even after all these years I've known her, this really shouldn't surprise me._' Armin thought while sprawled out across the barren ground. Feeling drenched and exhausted to the bone, he wishes this had been a different scenario as he's caught underneath his childhood friends lean build.

He shifts his entangled limbs, trying to break free from her human cage, however futile it may be. "O-Ok..! I yield, I yield!" His protests fall on deaf ears as Mikasa's body pushes further downward, beads of sweat make their way from her forehead atop his own.

Watching as she closes the gap between their faces to just mere inches, the strands of her hair scrape along his skin as he notices the fierce determination that brims her features. "Mika- Ah..!" Staggering out a breath, his vision begins to blur. As if sensing his wavering consciousness, she halts her movements - carefully raising from all fours above him. Her eyes - though soften, analyze Armin's reactions closely.

"You shouldn't be so quick to yield." A sigh escapes her as she looks down at the blond boys shaking body. Pausing for a moment, she then tosses the dull wooden knife onto his lap.

"It's your turn." She says bleakly. "Pin me down."

Coughing as he still tries to gather his bearings, he spots her in a nonchalant pose. Dusting himself off, he grabs the hilt of the knife - preparing himself to charge.

Nearby he hears the footsteps and curses of the other trainees, though he'd be mistaken to believe that a majority were taking this exercise seriously. He spots Eren and Jean wrestling, both looking evenly tied as the dead grass beneath withers against their trampling.

The beating sun takes its toll on each individual as Armin notes everyone's fatigue. Looking back at his opponent, he licks the side of his cracked lips - taking a step forward.

Out of courtesy, he begins to ask. "Are you rea-"

"-Armin." Sharply cutting him off, a thin line takes the place of her lips.

"Do you really think people, let alone titans would wait for you to ready yourself? In a real situation..."

Faster than he can process through his now widened eyes, the young raven-haired cadet rushes up along side him - disarming his weapon easily from underneath his hand with her own, and in one foul swoop brings him to his knees with a swift kick to the back of his leg. He silently topples over from the impact until his palms meet the rough surface.

"... you'd be dead - or devoured, if you think that's worse." She finishes.

A stinging pain courses through his right leg, now a reminder of his failures. '_Ah..damn. There's just no way.._' Callused fingers grate against the hard earth; pondering. '_Even with the right plan or strategy - my physique.._' Berating himself, he bows his now sunken head.

Still standing behind Armin and his now shrinking form, Mikasa all but stares as he retreats once more. '_He needs to be taught this, there's no choice in the matter..but how does one handle someone so fragile?_'

Hesitantly she places her hand over his back, following the crease in his worn uniform until reaching his shoulder. His back momentarily goes ridged from the sudden contact, though her palm rests atop as to break any tension. She peers around, watching as others begin to glance their way, though quickly ignores the wandering eyes. With a light squeeze, never one to be good with comforting, she then pulls her arm away; crouching. Blatantly the first thought that crosses her mind, she asks.

"Are you sure you want to stay? There's no shame in dropping out, even now..." Inwardly Mikasa smirks, knowing the same had been said to Eren, unsurprisingly though he had paid no heed to it. As such, she had followed him here - however Armin's reasons were still unknown to even her.

Craning the top half of her body over his, she chirps, "Armin..?" Greeted by no response, she continues with half lidded orbs.

"Come, it's time for a break anyhow. We'll get you some water and medical treatment while we're a-" A blur of golden locks race underneath what view she had as he grabs both of her legs - leveraging with gravity so to flip her to one side. Mikasa expertly maneuvers herself in air, however the impact is inevitable. A hard crack and a shuddered gasp are heard from the collision, but Armin takes advantage of her now dazed state. Having stunned his prey, he picks up the lone knife and hurriedly crawls upon his first victory.

Both the trainees pant heavily, their natural scents mingle as they stare at one another, astonished at what had just taken place. Armin's iron tight grip keeps hold of Mikasa's arms, though she makes no resistance to break free.

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure I want to stay. Where I am - right here, right now.. this is what I've wanted." A grin plays upon his glowing face, for once beating the odds.

* * *

**That's that! I may write a multi chapter fic for these two, though only after I finish P&HD. Criticism is always welcomed! I'm still fairly new at writing, so anything from grammar or spelling, to a character being OOC - send me a pm or review if any of those seem out of place.**

**Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
